


Letting The Cables Sleep

by SunshineAndRoses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoses/pseuds/SunshineAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.What if Mary hadn't died that night in the fire. What if she took Sam and left Dean with John. What will happen when the Winchesters meet Sam Retsehcniw 22 years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

2nd November 1983

"Mary. We cannot have Sam with us. For god sakes you and Dean could've died today." A very angry looking John Winchester all but yelled at his wife.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Mary Winchester asked quietly, her quite voice masking the rage of a mother.

"I mean that I know it came for Sammy. I know I probably seem like a bastard but I just want to protect Sam and all of us and in order to do that, maybe we should send Sam somewhere safe and this place is obviously safe. I can't afford to lose you and Dean too." Explained John.

"So you want me to treat our youngest son as an abomination. How could you, John? What effect do you think will this have on Dean?" Mary asked is a deadly tone.

"It's not like that..."John trailed off as Mary cut him off.

"You know what John? I think I made a mistake ever having Sam with you. But I am not making the same mistake again." Mary said.

"Mary, I am not keeping Dean and you unsafe because of Sam. It was just a suggestion. If you don't like my decision, you can accompany Sam!" John shouted angrily.

"I am sleeping in Sam's nursery tonight." Mary yelled as she went upstairs.

John sighed to himself and went to his room where his oldest was snuggled beneath the covers. He hugged Dean tight and kissed his hair. Soon, he fell asleep.

Early in the morning, John woke up and went to the kitchen. He found some fried eggs and bacon on the counter. Hoping that maybe Mary's anger has cooled down he thought about apologizing to Mary. He picked up the plate. There was a piece of paper beneath it. It read:

John,

I know you'll probably hate me for the rest of your life but I can't let this happen. I am taking Sam with me. You'll never see us. Take care of Dean and tell him that I am so so sorry. Tell him I love my eldest baby boy but I had to protect my youngest.

Don't try to find us.

All my love to Dean,

His mother,

Mary.

John Winchesters blood ran cold as the pate fell from his hand and he fell to his knees.


	2. Talks And Towns

Talks and Towns

22 years later

Sam's POV

"Mom, you know it's not working out. I can't. I tried but it just ain't happening." I tried to reason with mom.

"Sammy, you got into Stanford. Why on earth do you want to leave all that for hunting." I could practically visualize mom balancing the phone on the shoulder. Holding the breakfast in one hand and cleaning the dining table with the other.

"Mom, I m not that kid. I might've gotten into Stanford but that's not me. I don't want to be there. The only reason I applied and went was because you wanted me too." I said.

"You still could try to work it out with her, you know. Jessica is a good girl." Mom said in a sweet tone.

"No, seriously. She doesn't understand me. She tries but it doesn't happen."I explained.

"So, what're your plan for now?"she asked, dropping the topic for now.

"Actually,.." I contemplated what to say, knowing I was treading on thin ice "I was hoping you could get me a hunt."

"Sam!" Mom used her MOM voice. Yeah, that tone that's used on you when you are caught in trying to sneak in back home after the curfew or when you get caught icing a Black Dog on a hunt that you weren't even supposed to come on (It was an interesting story. To cut it short, I was nine, mom was horrified and I ended up in my room for a month with a painful rib from the tight hug and a sore bottom from the swats that were delivered on me.).

"Mom please." I put on my best pleading voice.

She sighed.

She caved.

"Alright. I will talk to Bobby." She said.

"Who's Bobby?" I asked. I didn't know a lot of people in the US.

"Bobby Singer. He is a good hunter . Lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Mom said "You've met him."

"When?" I asked as I jogged my memory for someone named Bobby.

"You were a year old. It was before coming to Rio." She elaborated.

"Oh." Yeah that makes sense. Actually I was born in the US and even mom is a citizen but we moved in to Rio de Janerio, Brazil. Never knew why and I don't really care because if there is one town I love, it's Rio.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Hey, Cass is here. You wanna say hello?"

"Hey Bro!" Cass's energetic voice came up on the phone.

"Hey dude!" I said, euphoric to hear my big brother's voice. "How are you?"

"Great, little bro. Sliced a vampire. You say, how's law school? I can't wait to see the day when I see my little brother becoming a full fledged lawyer. The Retsechniw's are going legit." He said in a playful tone.

I sighed. It would be more difficult telling Cass. Mom was easier to reason with but it would really break Castiel's heart to see that I was quitting law school. It was his dream for me.

"Cass, I am quitting." I blurted.

He didn't say anything.

I spoke after a minute of almost unbearable silence.

"What? Say something." I said.

"Guess, I knew this was coming." He said simply.

"Cass, it isn't like I wanna...what?" I stopped my rambling.

"I sort of knew it was coming. I mean come on, everytime you called from Stanford, you always complained about how you didn't fit in." Cass explained.

"I did?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, Sammy. I know your voice better than my own. I knew this was coming soon. It was only a matter of time."

"Thanks Cass." I breathed a sigh of relief "and it's Sam."

"Bitch!" he stated.

"Floozy!" I retorted as I hung up. Feeling exceptionally happy, I went and started packing my duffel. Before leaving, I texted Jess that I was leaving. Though, it didn't work out between me and her, we were still friends.

I went to the bus stop and grabbed a ride to Dakota.

Mary's POV

"So, you knew Sam was quitting?" I asked my oldest son.

"Yeah, mum. I mean, I always knew he wasn't going to complete. He is a hunter at heart, you see." He told me, his blue eyes glittering.

I smiled and picked up the phone to dial a number that I haven't dialled for almost 20 years.

"Hello." I heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Bobby Singer?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Depends on who's asking."

"It's Mary Retsechniw." I introduced.

He went quiet for a moment.

"Mary! It's so good to hear from you. Did you die, soldier? Where've you been?" He asked frantically.

"I love you too, Bobby. Actually I've been in Rio, Brazil. Good place." I answered honestly.

"How's Sammykins?" He asked affectionately.

"You remember."I stated, surprised.

"You bet. The little kid is smarter than any other toddler. And the big boy is bigger than any other big brother." He talked about Sam.

"Well, the little kid has grown into a 6 feet four man and the big boy ain't so big anymore." I laughed.

"6 feet four? Wow!" he said.

"Actually, I wanted to ask for a favour." I said.

"Nobody calls me to say hello." he grunted.

"Next time, I promise."

"What is it soldier?" he asked.

"Actually, Sammy is in the US. California to be exact. He wanted to grab a hunt. So, if you could help him." I said.

"Sam is a hunter?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said.

"Wow again. Well, how?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I simply said.

"Well, I've got time." He replied simply. "So talk."

I talked and told him everything that had happened. Well, everything except my time before I met him. Which was basically John and my life in Kansas. I actually lived at Singer Salvage since Sam was two. Almost one and a half year.

Dean's POV

"Dad, come on. We need to hustle some pool." I pleaded with Dad to come with me hustling. We just came back from a werewolf hunt. Though I would never admit it, I loved spending time with him.

"No, Dean. You always pick up fights and I sure as hell ain't gonna save your ass this time." Dad said in his stern voice.

"Sure Dad." I said coolly.

"And I ain't gonna help you cheat." He stated.

"Yeah, Like you don't cheat all the time." I smirked.

"Let's just go." He said with a sigh.

"And.." he said as we got out of the motel room "..We are heading to Bobby's tomorrow. So, no over-drinking."

"Yes sir." I said as I got into my baby.


	3. Awkward Introductions

Awkward Introductions

Dean's POV

I got out of my baby and shut its door as we reached Bobby's. Dad was following up the last time I checked. Must be here in a couple of minutes. Just as I noticed dad pull in, my phone rang. I checked the ID and sighed.

"What's up Buddy?" I asked the infamous Gordon Walker.

"Just ganked a nest of teenage vamp girls. Bitches. I swear I love killing these hell spawns." He replied in his almost irritating voice.

"And how are the psychics doing?" I asked.

"Awesomely. Ripped that monster Jake Talley. He and a few other sons of bitches. These psychics are as bad as demons." He said.

"The freaks deserve it." I spat.

"Dude, gotta go. Talk to you later." He said and hung up.

"Walker?" My dad asked as he got outta his monster truck.

"Wheelchair." I laughed as we went inside and knocked at old man Singer's home.

He opened the door and I said,

"Hey, Old man!"

"Watch who you are calling old, idjit." Came the gruff hunter's reply.

"I love you too, Bobby."I said as I patted his back in a manly gesture.(I was gonna go for a hug but that was way too chicky-flicky.)

"Winchester. Do not doubt that if you repeat what happened last time, I won't hesitate to shoot your backside with buckshots." Bobby said to Dad in a welcome greeting and went inside

"Well, hello to you too." Dad said sarcastically and we followed Bobby inside. Dad and Bobby went straight to the kitchen. I was about to follow when dad threw me the look which said he wants to talk to Bobby. I turned towards the living room with a total intention of getting some sleep on the couch. I dumped my duffel on the floor and only then noticed a figure under the comforter on Bobby's couch.

I took out my revolver and approached the figure quietly. I reached the couch and was about to raise my hand to pull the comforter when I heard a piercing scream from the very figure I was approaching. In a haphazardous haste, I pulled the comforter and got hit by a powerful fist on my nose. Before I knew, I was on the floor with a mountain over me.

"Aghhhhhh!" I cried.

Third Person

John and Bobby were talking in the kitchen when they heard a loud thud from the living room followed by Dean's pained scream.

They reached the living room and saw Dean on the floor with a very large and very tall body on top of him.

"What the…" John trailed as he and Bobby reached Dean and helped the body up so that Dean could get up.

"What the hell ?" Dean screeched after he caught his breath and only then did have a look at the monster that fell on him. Looking at him, he felt slightly guilty on calling this kid a monster. Even in his tall frame, he looked pretty much like an overgrown puppy.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Course not! I think my back has fractured!" Dean screeched.

"Stop being a girl, would you?" Bobby said as he rolled his eyes

"I am sorry. I didn't realize there was someone near me." The kid apologized in his husky and slightly accented English.

"Yeah. Be careful next time, kid. You might just fracture somebody's back." Dean mumbled.

"Bobby. Would you like to introduce us to your friend?" John asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah." Bobby said as he stood between the Winchesters and facing the kid. "Dean, John. This is Samuel Retsechniw. Sam , meet Dean and John Winchester." He finished as Sam shook hands with both the Winchesters.  
"The Winchesters are old friends of mine." Bobby told Sam. "And Sam is my adopted nephew. His mother is almost like a sister to me." He told the Winchesters.

Just as Bobby finished, Sam's cellular started to ring.

"Name the devil…" Sam trailed looking at the caller ID.

"Hey mum!" He said with an enthusiasm that proved that he indeed was very excited to hear from his mother.

As Sam was speaking on the phone, Dean looked at him for the first time. The kid had to be at least 3 years younger than him. He was almost three to four inches taller than Dean and had a lean but wiry frame. His skin was a heavily tanned shade of olive. His hair was extremely floppy and he had dewy hazel puppy-dog eyes. The hair and the eyes were actually the features that made him look so young and lively.  
John on the other hand, couldn't help but feel kinda weird. He felt a definite connection to this kid. Hell, he could even say he had seen those dewy eyes before. He just couldn't place them at the moment.

"You never mentioned him." John stated to Bobby as Sam left the room talking on the phone.

"Yeah, well, I and his mother hadn't been in contact for a long time. Infact, she just called me three days ago telling me that Sam wanted to help with the hunting." Bobby told John and Dean.

"He doesn't seems to be from here. What with the accented English." Dean said.

"He isn't. he was born here but he grew up in Brazil. He lives with mother and his brother and he got a full scholarship to Stanford." Bobby stated with a hint of pride that usually crept in his voice when he spoke about Dean.

"Full ride to Stanford? So just what is he doing here?" Dean asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"He wanted to hunt. He is a hunter by blood. His mom is a hunter." Bobby answered in explanation.

"So, he just dropped everything and came here to help you with hunting?" Dean asked rhetorically feeling shocked at the concerned anger that rushed through him at the thought of Sam not being safe. Damn! He just met the kid.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

" But that's just crazy!"Dean exclaimed.

Sam reentered the room before Bobby could answer.

"I guess you people are talking about me leaving Stanford to be a hunter."Sam guessed.

"Who does that?" Dean asked as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that someone actually left a normal life in favour of being a hunter.

Sam just shrugged.

"I've already made dinner." Bobby stated as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sam and the Winchesters walked behind him.

"I'll get cleaned up." Dean announced and got up as Sam and John took seats at Bobby's dining table.

"I'll fix the plates."Sam got up and helped Bobby.

John looked at Dean and then Sam. There was something about that kid. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.


End file.
